A differential amplifier is an electronic circuit used to multiply the difference between two input voltages by a constant factor (e.g., the differential gain). A differential amplifier can be used, for example, in the construction of operational amplifiers (op-amps) and comparators. The input stage of a differential amplifier is commonly comprised of two transistors, referred to as a differential pair. The differential pair architecture has known limitations and design compromises. For example, the current source biasing of the differential pair can limit the functionality of the differential amplifier. If the large-signal bias current is set too high, the differential pair behaves as a virtual ground at the common node. The virtual ground at the common node negates the current steering capability of the differential pair. If the large-signal bias current is set too low, the maximum achievable differential gain is limited.